1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to disconnecting switches of the type in which a movable blade enters between a pair of confronting stationary opposed contact fingers and which is adaptable for carrying, at times, heavy currents, even approaching 100,000 amperes, for example.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Disconnecting switches of the prior art employed coil backup springs in the stationary contact structure bearing on the back sides of the stationary opposed contact fingers to attempt to thereby force the opposed stationary disconnecting contact fingers into good contacting engagement with the movable contact blade. However, even using such backup compression springs to attempt to ensure good contact pressure, nevertheless during heavy-current passage through the disconnecting switch, magnetic forces, wind forces and seismic forces would tend to diminish the contact pressure and would ultimately lead to burning and deterioration of the contact fingers, thus leading to a shortened contact life.